


That's when we overflow

by thorduna



Series: That's when we... [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, M/M, Painful Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is brave enough to meet with Loki again. Loki is brave enough to put himself into Thor's hands.</p><p>And you know how they say that bravery is just a kind word for stupidity.</p><p>Sequel to "That's when we uncover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's when we overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a sequel. Thanks a lot for the support on the first part! I hope you enjoy this one as well.
> 
> Accompanying art is by [mrhiddles](http://mrhiddles.tumblr.com). I commissioned that piece to make myself finish the story! Enjoy and don't forget to check out her great art.

Loki was sweating.

 

It was ridiculous and embarrassing. His fingers were ice cold, reflecting the weather outside, but there was a sheen of perspiration covering his eyebrows, rising again and again no matter how many times he wiped it discreetly away. Deep down, he could admit that it were nerves, a very simple case of jitters that took over his whole body and made his stomach clench.

 

He was picking up his _date_. They would do the usual. Dinner, wine and then some whipping and face fucking. Casual. Except that Thor had followed in on his threat and Loki would be the one getting whipped, literally and figuratively.

 

After their first shared night in Loki's apartment, Loki waited a whole week before going back to the club. Apart from the experience being close to perfect, it was also game changing. And rather overwhelming. His hope for somehow ensnaring Thor in more meetings flared high and bright and he immediately started weighing how to reach that goal. Staying away for a while seemed absolutely necessary. He disliked the idea that Thor would think Loki didn't enjoy himself or that he was no longer interested, but in the long run it was for the best. After all, he still had the stain of _stalker_ to wash off. And so he waited before popping in for a show, tipping his drink in salute to Thor when he was almost sure his eyes found him even in the darkness and then slipping out again.

 

His next visit was four days after that and that wait was the longest he could handle, but in the end, it worked out for him. Thor sought him out when he was done, acting subtly and surreptitiously, no doubt for the sake of the other employees who couldn't (and most certainly shouldn't) have known about the change in their relationship.

 

“I thought I scared you off,” Thor murmured to him when they were outside, hiding under a balcony overhang of a building next door from the club, trying to shield themselves from the freezing rain. Loki's sexual frustration from the past week and half, insufficiently relieved by questionably high amount of masturbation, lit up as a beacon simply at hearing Thor's deep voice. The crispy cold wind chased away most scents that the other man was emitting and Loki was leaning forward hungrily, longing for a taste of sweat and cologne and make-up remover and _Thor_.

 

“I'm not that easily scared,” he smirked, looking Thor straight in the eye, searching for reflections of light from the street lamps on the blue.

 

“That's just tough talk. I won't believe it until I see it. Are you up for it?”

 

“Am I up for you tying me down and fucking me? Most certainly.”

 

At this, Thor laughed openly, throwing his head back and a shiver ran though Loki as seeing something so uninhibited.

 

“You have limited imagination.”

 

“Do I? Were you thinking the same thing when you were in my bed?”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows playfully and gazed at Loki intensely for a moment before shrugging.

 

“Fair point.”

 

He hadn't been too afraid of Thor's challenge, merely excited at the idea of some rough tumbling in which Thor would make the most of his physical strength, but as they made the arrangements, he began to understand it would not be quite like that.

 

First of all, Thor wanted to go out before they headed for the bedroom. And so there he was, picking up Thor at his gym at an address he was meticuloussly given, feeling like a bouquet of roses was the only thing missing from this picture and feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He was checking his watch just as Thor finally appeared in glass doors leading to the lockers and showers.

 

“Impatient?” greeted him Thor.

 

“Nothing wrong with that.”

 

Loki was in charge of choosing the restaurant and he went for a small, but expensive place. Dimmed lights, secluded booths, excellent food, and an extensive wine choice.

 

Their conversation was slow, spoken in low tones without rush between bites of the dinner and sips of wine, but it was pleasant, revolving mostly around movies and current affairs. After the plates from their meal were cleared away, they agreed to have a coffee. As the waiter left with two orders for espresso, Thor leaned forward and fixed Loki with a gaze that he hadn't seen since the night they shared.

 

“I think you need to visit the restroom now.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I want you to go there, find a nice stall, bend over and finger your ass for me. Two fingers at least.”

 

It was thrilling just as much as it was unexpected and Loki marvelled at the rapid bloom of arousal in his gut. He had spent unhealthy amounts of time wondering what kind of dom Thor was going to be and seeing as the first thing he did sent blood rushing to his face and his loins, he considered it a victory. He was in for a long, delicious night.

 

“I don't have any slick,” he replied in a combination of defiance and dependence.

 

“Did you not understand me? I think I was pretty clear. You have ten minutes. Now go. ”

 

The last sentence was but a growl and Loki got up gingerly, adjusting his stiffening cock in his trousers to make it a bit less obvious but the lack of light in the restaurant helped him along.

 

He slipped into a dim stall and unbuckled his belt. His hands were shaking, but he smiled. He was ready for this.

 

He dropped his trousers and underwear, palming his cock briefly - he wasn't told not to after all. He didn't give it much care though, because he didn't relish the idea of going back into the dining room with a painful boner. But he did swipe his fingers over the tip, gathering any pre-come he could find and then slowly loosened a string of spit on top of whatever wetness he had already gotten there. Bracing his forearm on the wall, he bent over slightly, tilting his hips up for better access and guided his other hand between the cheeks of his ass. He rubbed the pre-come and spit over his hole with perfect aim, silencing a quiet moan that rushed from his throat at the touch on the soft, wrinkled skin. His thoughts turned to Thor, who was sitting back at the table, waiting for him, imagining what Loki did in here. He did not mean to disappoint. The first, almost slick-free finger going in was pleasant and decadent. He felt sensitive and vulnerable, cataloguing every bit of dry skin and a sharp turn of nail as it slid into him and he liked the danger, the recklessness of it. He swiped it back and forth a few times and checked the time on his watch hand that rested against the wall – he already took up four minutes of his time. He pulled his index finger out to the very tip and pressed his middle one alongside it and pushed in. That wasn't decadent. That was painful.

 

And yet, the rawness of it didn't put him off.

 

Every scratch, every twitch of pain, every harsh bite of lips stifling a groan went straight onto Thor's cheque. Thor was the one making him do this. So long nothing but a cold marble statue to be admired from afar. Loki had always felt something like judgement coming from the beautiful dancer. He was above everyone who was watching him. Until... until he wasn't. Until he was Loki's. But that wasn't the end of it. It wasn't everything that Loki wanted. He wanted Thor down and dirty and somehow being simply recipient of whatever Loki had managed to dish out didn't do it properly. But now, bent over in a restaurant restroom stall, dry fingers painfully lodged in his ass on Thor's command, Loki knew that Thor could never mount that high horse again. He was just like him. Using others for pleasure.

 

With that knowledge, he dedicated his remaining minutes to the agonizing, stuttering slide of fingers between his cheeks, leaving him raw and swollen.

 

Trying to calm his breathing, he arranged his clothing back to order when his ten minutes were almost out and washing his hands, he stepped back into the dining room and sat down. His coffee was cold and Thor was smiling, but not saying anything.

 

“Well?” Loki raised his eyebrows, mirroring the smile with a bit of insolence. “Aren't you going to ask me what I did? Make me convey all the details?”

 

“No. I'm going to _look_.”

 

The conversation was cut short by a waiter coming back to the table. They paid, Thor's words hanging between them as they maintained eye contact. Thor then helped Loki into his coat, leaning close to whisper into his ear.

 

“I'm going to spread you wide and look at your hole and if I don't find it red and sore enough to please me, I'm going to make it ten times worse, inside and out.”

 

Loki had to close his eyes for a moment and regain balance.

 

Outside, standing on the pavement and waiting for a taxi, Thor unexpectedly sneaked an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close. The possessiveness of the tight embrace was unmistakable, but it was all Thor did and they stood there, pressed side by side until the car arrived.

 

As they previously agreed, they were once more going to Loki's apartment. It didn't escape Loki's attention that Thor had him picking him up at a gym, not his place nor was he invited there. Perhaps that was not very surprising.

 

“And what about the _tools_? Don't you need something... special?” he had asked, but Thor had only chuckled in response and assured Loki that he had taken a peek into Loki's drawer and everything he might need was there.

 

As they slipped into the taxi, Loki was wondering if Thor would continue this public game he had begun, but if he had been planning on it, Loki would never know because the cabbie was chatty and showered them with questions that Loki wilfully ignored, but Thor answered patiently.

 

He had to wait until they were in the elevator to have Thor's hands back on him. Thor stood behind him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together, holding Loki close with one hand on his hips and he grasped Loki's chin in the other, tilting it towards the mirror that covered one entire wall of the elevator, watching them both over Loki's shoulder.

 

“Look at yourself. Pouting. Were your plans cut short? Did you want to blow me in that taxi?”

 

A finger was stuffed into his mouth before he could reply.

 

“Get down on the dirty floor with the whole city around us? Do you like to get on your knees?”

 

His smirk was made impossible by the hand covering his mouth, Loki decided to shake his head no to see the reaction he would receive.

 

“No?” Thor didn't appear unsettled. “Well, remind me to ask you again. I think you will have a lot of opportunities to change your mind tonight.”

 

Inside, Thor stopped them both in the hallway, pushing Loki against the wall and ordering him not to move. Then he slowly undid Loki's tie, slipped his coat and jacket over his shoulders and let them fall down on the floor. Next were the buttons of his shirt and Loki was jittery, too pent up and excited to stay perfectly still. His fidgeting earned him a slap over a thigh but Thor was otherwise unperturbed, finishing divesting Loki's upper body of all clothing. Lastly, he opened the buckle of Loki's belt and sneaked it out of the loops and then popped the buttons on his pants open.

 

“Your shoes,” he said simply and Loki bent down to slip them off. But that was all. Thor was still clothed, only taking of his coat and toeing off his shoes. He turned and walked into Loki's living room, which was furnished mostly in leather and dark wood, with a desk for Loki's work in the middle and a couch and armchairs set to the side. The walls were covered either by paintings or bookshelves. Thor looked around and Loki followed him silently.

 

Thor picked one of the armchairs and sat in it, beckoning Loki to stand in front of him and he did, with his pants hanging on his hips, bare-chested. And he waited.

 

“Come closer,” he said, voice low and self-assured. Loki did so obediently, but a smile was tugging on his lips, impudence that was impossible for him to fight.

 

Thor inched his trousers down until they fell down completely and laid in a heap by Loki's ankles. His cock was almost hard. Thor didn't touch it. Instead, he reclined back, making himself comfortable and gestured lightly.

 

“Turn around and bend over.”

 

Loki did so unselfconsciously, presenting his backside to sitting Thor even as he suppressed a shiver from the slightly cold air tickling his exposed parts.

 

“You're gonna have to do much better than that. Lower!”

 

Thor's voice was doing wonder to his arousal. He could listen to those commands all night. Hell, he was probably going to if he played it right. He let his spine bend a little bit more.

 

“Lower!”

 

The command did not surprise him; he was not yet trying his best after all. He went down a few centimetres, bracing the palms of his hands on his knees. Then he heard Thor exhaling angrily and the armchair rustling as he got up. A warm, large hand was pressed to the small of his back.

 

“I said...”

 

A harsh slap to his ass cheek. If Thor wasn’t supporting him with the other hand, he would have fallen over.

 

“...Lower.”

 

A stinging slap fell to his other cheek. “I want you to hold your ankles. Do you understand?”

 

Loki obeyed, his ass warming up from just the little bit of attention it received. He was content with the amount of authority Thor could inflict on him and therefore he would play nice, he decided. For a while. Thor sat back down as Loki finally bent down to his limits, legs spread wide on the carpet, belly almost pressed onto his thighs as he held his own ankles firmly. He was perfectly exposed and vulnerable, a situation Thor demanded and he relished in.

 

Feather-light, gentle fingers touched the skin of the back of his knees and slowly drew upward, painting symbols on the skin of his thighs until they finally arrived to this backside. A nail scratched his opening lightly, but with precision before the touch disappeared for a moment and then the mounds of his ass were grasped firmly in two strong grips and pulled apart.

 

For a while, nothing happened and then he could feel just a hint of warm breath on the sensitive skin. One of the hands let go and the other one moved, craftily spreading its fingers to keep him open. Loki's face felt flushed and he could hear his pulse rushing. He would have liked to think it was simply the gravitation pulling blood into his head.

 

Thor, still holding him open with one hand, used his fingers to stroke and prod his hole. There was a certain clinical feel to these touches; and Loki of course hadn't forgotten Thor's threat from the restaurant. He found he was holding his breath waiting for Thor's verdict. He did feel a little sore after he fingered himself, but he had no way of knowing what really showed.

 

“Well...” Thor finally spoke up. “Seems that you at least obeyed me.”

 

Loki nodded lightly, considering it a question.

 

“Too bad that your fingers are so slim. This won't do. Not at all.”

 

Thor's tone was so dangerous that a tremor ran through Loki upon hearing it. _Oh yes_. He loved it. The strength, the control inflicted on him. He wanted Thor to take him and use him. Until they were the same.

 

“Loki?”

 

He jerked, trying to look up at Thor through his legs. He didn't like this worried tone; it didn't sit well with his fantasy. Slowly, he realized that he was shaking and it could have been taken the wrong way.

 

“Go on,” he hissed. “I'm fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

Before Loki had the chance to enjoy the low tone, back in the game, a loud yelp was forced from him as Thor plunged a finger into him. Dry and thick and harsh.

 

In and out it went, insistent and biting until Loki couldn't help it and little whimpers fell from his throat. When a second finger was wormed in as well, he sobbed loudly.

 

“O-oh... too much? Let me make it easier for you.”

 

Loki's nails were biting into the skin of his own ankles as he held on for dear life, bent in half and wobbly, under onslaught of burning, but endlessly arousing fingering and he squeezed himself even harder now. There was no promise of relief in Thor's tone.

 

His ass was grasped harshly once more and he was jerked backwards, the movement unsettling his balance, but he was quickly righted back into position. Then there was scratch of beard on his skin and then a greedy tongue licking into him. He had been wrong – this most certainly was a relief. It felt perfect. Thor was unhesitating and unrestrained, flattening his tongue and wetting the entire length of Loki's crack and then changing his technique to enthusiastic, forceful tongue fucking that went right past the entrance muscles of Loki's opening. He was no longer trying to contain or rule the sounds coming out of his mouth. Some still sane part of his mind told him that showing too much pleasure would get the action snatched away, but sanity wasn't a welcome state of mind here and so he moaned and whimpered and even begged. Thor's tongue was perfect, wet and hot and quick, reaching deep into him and taking him high.

 

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but his legs simply gave out after a while. One moment he was fine, enjoying the hot pleasure that overcame his senses and the next there was an alarmed yell coming from Thor and his hips were grasped firmly, holding him up as he confusedly tried to push himself off the floor.

 

Thor laughed gently in his ear and pulled him close, sitting back into the chair with Loki draped over his lap like a rag doll. He moaned as his cock was pressed against the soft material of Thor's shirt.

 

“Oh look at you... sorry about that.” Thor held him around the waist pressing his naked body into Thor's still clad form with one hand and the other immediately sought out its place between his legs. “You are nice and wet now, with nowhere to fall... ”

 

Thor's fingers were back in him and he sighed, bearing down to meet the thrusts.

 

“Good, yes... you like that, don't you? Fucking yourself on my fingers... go on...”

 

Loki held on to Thor's wide shoulders and bounced up and down in his lap, sweat pouring off of him. Thor's hand was barely moving, making Loki work for the thrusts.

 

“Harder,” Thor ordered and Loki struggled to obey. After a while, Thor leaned even further back in the chair, pulling Loki with him so that he was safely spread on top of Thor and he let go of his waist with the hand that was securing it, moving it to stroke Loki's so far neglected cock. He arched into the touch and tried to push his cock more into Thor's fist.

 

If his wits were still about him, he wouldn't have been so surprised when the hand was taken away almost instantly.

 

“Greedy, hmm? I think you've had enough for now.”

 

Loki squirmed when Thor pulled the fingers out of him, his hole fluttering after the emptiness between his spread legs. It also burned, a prickly hurt reminding him of just what harsh treatment the flesh has been getting. He was dragged to his feet as Thor stood up and then backed away to his desk. Thor stopped there and pushed Loki to the floor. Loki watched mesmerized as Thor unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dragged his underwear down and took his cock in his hand, guiding it to Loki's face. He was just about to open his mouth, eager to suck him, but he chanced a glance upwards and saw the most self-satisfied smirk gracing Thor's face. The fingering had almost fried his brain, but something snapped when he saw that expression and his lips stayed spitefully closed and he looked up at Thor steadily, trying to look guileless.

 

This game didn't escape Thor nor did it faze him. His dark, deep chuckle aroused Loki with new force. Then a slightly damp, smooth head of a cock was being dragged across his sealed lips. Thor stroked himself a few times and repeated the motion and even if Loki couldn't yet taste the pre-come, he could smell it and he almost gave in, wanting to feel it on his tongue.

 

“There. I've given you lip-gloss. Are you going to be a good boy and lick it off?”

 

Loki tilted his head, never breaking eye contact and wrapped his lips inward, sliding his tongue over them subtly.

 

Thor palmed the back of his head with his hand lightly and fisted some of his hair, tugging it back. Loki's neck arched and his lips parted at the angle, just enough for Thor to press the head of his cock between them. Loki gave up the pretence of resisting and suckled on it with vigour, working saliva over the hard flesh and trying to fit more in his mouth. Thor vocalized his approval with some groaning while pushing his lips forward, forcing Loki to hurry up his administrations. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, working his tongue as quickly and thoroughly as he was able. The fingers tugging his hair were a big motivator. Thor's hand was large and powerful, intimidating solely by its presence, and reinforced by the grasp, it was a serious threat. Loki remembered being drawn to those hands asthey were wrapped around a pole or pulling down a piece of clothing, wishing to feel their warmth on him. And now that his wish was granted, he was delirious with desire, imagining wilder and harsher treatment from them, slapping and punching him mercilessly. The fantasy drove his mouth wide open and he took Thor's cock in.

 

For a while, Thor was gentle with him, but once the entirety of his length was slicked up with saliva, he became more insistent, his hand on Loki's head growing firmer and firmer and his hips finding their own rhythm regardless of what Loki's lips and tongue could achieve. Soon there was spit coating Loki's mouth and chin and dribbling down from the base of Thor's cock. His knees were hurting on the hardwood floor but it felt like just another piece of puzzle falling into a perfect whole. He expected Thor to let go and fuck into him freely, but he seemed to be holding back, pushing his cock into Loki's mouth resolutely, but slowly and after a while, he was pushed away from Thor's crotch altogether.

 

“Stay here,” Thor growled quietly and moved to rapidly clear the things covering Loki's desk. “Now up you get. On your back. Head here.”

 

Loki got up and crawled onto the table and shivered - the wood was cold and hard. His head was hanging from the edge, just like Thor showed him with a bit of shoving and man-handling. He could see the room upside down and watched Thor take off his clothing until he stepped close, his muscular thighs - as beautiful as they were – put into shadow by his cock, red and hard, jutting firmly from the v of his hips. Thor's hand found its way back to the back of Loki's head, easing the strain on his neck caused by his head hanging freely. Loki felt vulnerable like this, belly up on the table naked with his neck bent so precariously, but Thor didn't give him much time to ponder about that.

 

“Open up. I want to see you take it.”

 

Once Loki's jaws were pried open, there was no going back and all he could do was hold on and ride out the wave. Thor stood almost looming above him, one of his hands holding Loki down with a palm splayed on his chest, the other securing his head for rough fucking. He was ruthless with Loki and Loki couldn't get enough of it. The angle allowed Thor to push his cock deep into Loki's mouth, wet and warm, and slide over the length of his tongue down to his throat. Loki couldn't breathe and he was choking and seizing up. Occasionally, Thor would pull out completely to let Loki get in two or three shaky, deep breaths and then his cock was back in, fucking as deep as he could go, adjusting the angle of Loki's neck to his liking.

 

After a particularly violent choke on Loki's part, one that left him wheezing for breath with tears streaming down his temples, Thor pulled out and let him breathe, crouching beside the desk and running his fingers through Loki's hair and the salty dampness on his face.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Thor murmured into his ear and Loki twitched, unable to speak. He was dazed and yet strung up.

 

“I know I am,” continued Thor. “You have such a pretty face. Feels good to fuck it properly.”

 

And with that he stood up and was back, the fat width of his cock stretching Loki's lips once again and the length of it hitting his throat. Thor pillowed Loki's head with both of his hands, fingers entwined to form a nice cradle and thrust into him freely. The world disappeared for Loki, reduced to the pain and thrill. His jaw and throat were screaming from the abuse and he was constantly without air, making him feel light-headed and cutting off his ability to think. His mouth was filled with the taste of Thor mixed only with his own spit that was overflowing the corners of his lips, making a mess of his face and neck.

 

It's been a while since he had felt so free. His biggest problem at that very moment was fighting the urge to get away while wanting it to never end. The only thing he could hear was his own blood rushing into his head, the sounds of wet slapping and gagging and most importantly, Thor's pleasured groans.

 

Thor's speed was picking up and his vocal appreciation was getting louder as well and somewhere beneath his abandoned state of mind, Loki realized Thor was going to come. Not a minute later he did, his cock straining in Loki's throat and spurting out come straight into it, until he pulled out a fraction and let the rest trickle onto the roof of Loki's mouth.

 

For a few breaths, Thor let his cock remain in Loki's mouth and then pulled out, still holding Loki's head up and then helped him sit up on the desk. Loki's vision blackened for a moment, the blood leaving his head quickly and Thor held him by the shoulders until his vision was clear again.

 

“I didn't give you a safeword,” Thor laughed suddenly, an apology evident on his face.

 

“It's alright,” Loki coughed. “It's bad manners to speak with your mouth full anyway.”

 

They snickered at that together, their eyes meeting for a moment in a certain new brand of understanding, of kinship. Loki found it so disconcerting he had to lower his eyes.

 

Thor's warm hands parted Loki's legs and slid up to his loins, thumbs caressing the crease where his thighs met his belly. Loki was half hard.

 

“I guess you would want to come now,” Thor said nonchalantly. Loki saw the trap, could hear it hidden in an undertone of Thor's voice, but he decided to indulge him and nod.

 

“We'll see about that. Bend over the table and wait for me.”

 

He didn't pause to see if Loki would obey and left the room, heading into Loki's bedroom. Loki slid from the desk and experimentally leaned over the desk. Tall as he was, he had to spread his legs quite wide to be able to lie flat on the surface. He wiggled so that his cock would hang free rather than being squished between his belly and the table.

 

Thor was gone for a while and Loki wondered if spanking or maybe even whipping awaited him. He pondered if he would be able to take it. The face fucking had exhausted him, even if he was still aroused and excited to see what Thor had in store for him.

 

For such a big man, Thor could move quietly, especially with bare feet. Loki noticed he was back only seconds before there were hands on him again. Thor moved both of his palms over the expanse of Loki's back and ass, almost petting him and said nothing. Loki knew that he shouldn't, but he gradually relaxed, resting his weight on the desk as his muscles slackened. Then, in one swift movement, Thor moved one hand to the back of his neck, pushing him down and brought the other one promptly to Loki's ass. He couldn't stop the yelp escaping his mouth – which then immediately grew into a long groan because Thor didn't pause even for a second – in a very quick tempo, he rained down harsh slaps on both of Loki's cheeks. There couldn't have been more than fifteen of them by the time Thor stopped, but they were so hard and unrelenting that it left the whole of his backside burning and stinging.

 

“Red in and out,” mused Thor behind him. “Just like I promised.”

 

Letting go of Loki's neck, Thor shuffled with something that Loki couldn't see, but the sounds of bottle being uncapped clued him in well enough. Thor then poured cool liquid all over his lower back, his cheeks and finally into his crack. The amounts were copious, dribbling down onto the table. Thor then put both of his hands back on Loki and began something that could very well be called a massage – kneading his ass and thighs firmly, but pleasantly, following muscles and caressing skin with skilled touches. Loki's cock grew almost fully hard and he was tempted to tilt his hips a little and rub himself on the desk. He needn't have worried though; Thor palmed his ass briefly with one hand for a moment and then moved it between Loki's legs sliding over his balls to his cock and giving it a generous stroking.

 

Feeling Thor's slick and warm hand on him was heavenly and Loki muffled a moan into the skin of his upper arm. Still working on his cock, Thor followed the crease of Loki's ass with the other hand, spreading the thinly running lube to the entirety of his crack and started gently rubbing the wrinkled skin of his opening. Loki still felt very sensitive there and it made the motion incredibly arousing. He was much more responsive than usual. Thor fisted his cock firmly and pushed one slicked finger inside him. Loki's mouth opened silently and he strained on the table – the gentle, generously oiled finger burrowing in his sore flesh felt maddening, sort of like an itch that he couldn't scratch. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable really, only endlessly frustrating. There wasn't nearly enough friction. He bucked into Thor's hand, trying to get him to return to his previous rough treatment. Thor would have none of it. He steadily pumped Loki's cock, giving just enough to keep him hard and leaking pre-come, but not even close enough for him to come. At one point he stopped to pour even more lube into Loki's hole and settled on slowly fucking him with two fingers.

 

Loki was going mad with need to come, to be fucked hard, to have his cock jerked off properly, _anything_. He gripped the edge of the table with both hands, trying to find a purchase and push back. Thor merely stilled his fingers in punishment.

 

“Please,” Loki gritted between his teeth. “I need more.”

 

“More of what?”

 

Oh, so Thor wanted him to talk. He could talk.

 

“Of fucking, dammit. I want your cock in me. Or your fist, I don't care.”

 

Thor chuckled again and Loki was getting tired of the sound. It made his cock harder.

 

“After all that, you think you can still take me?”

 

“Yes,” Loki hissed in response, wiping sweat from his eyes. He thought he might break if some of the tension he felt wasn't released soon.

 

“Very well. Just don't expect me to stop. Even if you beg me to.”

 

The threat impressed Loki and, if possible, it made him want Thor's cock more.

 

“Do it.”

 

Thor let him go and pulled out his fingers and then Loki could hear him put on a condom. Seconds later, he was flattened to the table by the force of Thor's thrust. He fucked right into Loki, burying himself down to the root and setting a hard pace straight away. Loki fought to breathe. He's had Thor's cock in his mouth and even before that he had spent a night paying close attentions to it, but in the end, he couldn't anticipate how big it would feel in his ass. All the abuse of his rim let itself be known anew and his eyes watered even as he pushed back to meet the thrusts.

 

“Shit,” groaned Thor behind him. “You're so hot.”

 

Loki's ass _did_ feel hot, burning and stinging with each slap of hips, but he loved the stretch and just how deep Thor could go in him. Thor grasped him by the hips and pulled them up, leaving Loki scrambling to support himself on his feet and the angle changed, letting Thor's cock rub over his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure down his loins and up his spine. He would come any second if only Thor would touch him again. Instead he was speared roughly again and again, smashed against the table and drooling on its surface as his mouth hanged open with soundless screams.

 

One of Thor's hands was holding him in place and the other one was relentlessly roaming over his skin, mapping the length of his back frantically and even dipping underneath him to pinch his nipples. Then Thor seemed happy to settle on stuffing three of his fingers into Loki's mouth. They tasted salty, of sweat - both his own and Loki's.

 

After a while he thought his hipbones might just shatter under the onslaught, pressed into the edge of the table as they were, but that was remedied when Thor pulled out and tugged him into a vertical position, turning him around and pushing him to lie on the table on his back.

 

His legs were heaved up onto Thor's shoulders with seemingly no effort on Thor's part, even if Loki didn't help him along at all, dazed, with muscles trembling uselessly.

 

This time, Thor's cock going back in made him scream out loud. His legs were parted and held straight up in the air as Thor's hips found a new, quick rhythm pushing deep and hard and pulling back so that only the head stayed in Loki's opening. He didn't slow down or falter for long, delirious minutes until finally, finally he tossed one of Loki's ankles down and used the newly freed hand to fist Loki's cock and jerk him off. With a huge, hard cock plundering his ass in a way that not only erased the line between pain and pleasure, but eradicated it with vengeance as if it never existed, and a large warm hand stroking him just _so_ it only took Loki seconds to come. He seized up with a shout, every possible muscle in his body trembling and clenching and come spurted from the reddened head of his cock, completely covering Thor's hand and spraying Loki's chest. Later, he would be thankful that his own orgasm brought on Thor's as well, because he had the feeling Thor might have done well on his threat and continued to fucked him. He wouldn't have been able to take it. As it was, Thor pulled his cock out, tore the condom off and added his own, slightly lessened load, onto Loki's stomach and chest.

 

Their joined panting seemed suddenly very loud in the silent room. Before, blood was drumming in Loki's ears and there were all the sounds of sex filling the space – skin slapping, groans and moans mingling, desk creaking. Compared to that, the quiet was very pointed, especially since he wasn't yet ready to get up. Or move his limbs. Or talk.

 

Thor spoke first.

 

“I think I'm going to walk you to the shower.”

 

“No need to sound so pleased with yourself.”

 

“If you could see yourself, you wouldn't be saying that.”

 

He did however let Thor support him with a hand at the small of his back into the bathroom and he didn't complain when Thor stayed while he limped into the shower. Thor got busy cleaning himself off in the sink with a wet towel, but it was rather obvious he was there to see that Loki's legs wouldn't give under him. Again.

 

Thor retreated when Loki was half way through drying himself off. Loki found him sitting in the kitchen with a glass of juice, handing Loki one as well. He didn't look out of place there, topless and sprawled on Loki's expensive wooden chairs.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. It was... intense. Good.” Loki coughed lightly. He felt oddly at loss of words and that didn't happen often. What was really on his mind was that he had never experienced anything like that before. That he couldn't even remember being himself in the past few hours and that the lightness was still lingering in him and that it felt glorious. That the only time he had ever come as hard was weeks ago when he had fucked Thor and that, as stunning as that had been, tonight it was even better.

 

“I have a deal for you.”

 

Loki almost jumped and then tried to get his tired mind to work. Thor was watching him, waiting for a sign for him to go on. Loki nodded. “And it is?”

 

“Don't come to the club anymore.”

 

That hurt, surprisingly a lot. Like a kick in the gut. All his thoughts about this being so... well, perfect and musing about Thor looking like he belonged in there were confronted with reality. This was just a glitch, a stroke of luck that had run out.

 

“Don't come to the club and we can see each other again. Just sex or something more, I don't know... but I won't see you again if you keep coming.” Then Thor shrugged. “If you want to still come, I won't really mind... but then this was it.”

 

Loki's mouth felt parched despite having drank almost a whole glass of juice and he downed the rest to help him talk.

 

“Why?” he asked, trying to sound casual. He wasn't sure if he really succeeded. Thor fixed him with a long, heavy look and said nothing. “Right.”

 

He knew what he wanted. It was no choice. Watching Thor dance was something he loved because it had been all he could have. But with an offer of so much more, he hesitated for a second, not knowing where it would leave him. What would such a... relationship do to him. So many variables.

 

He shook himself mentally and put a smile on his face, stalking towards Thor, feeling like he might get a bit of the upper hand back. Play it right.

 

“I don't care about the club,” he told Thor softly, running light fingers through his beard. “And I'd love to keep this going.”

 

He bent down and kissed Thor shortly, straightening back up to look down on him. Thor's gaze was serious for a while, considering him.

 

 _Maybe he doesn't believe me,_ Loki thought.

 

But then Thor smiled and cupped Loki's ass under the towel he had wrung around his hips. “Fine. In that case, I'm staying tonight. I'm beat.”

 

Loki laughed. “Come on then. But hands off. You nearly killed me there.”

 

“I will make it up to you.”

 

“Yes. Yes, you will.”

 

 


End file.
